I Think I'm Falling For You
by KimLuvv
Summary: All the shows are invited to Mr. Condor's house for a party. Will Chad finally make his move, and do the unexpected. Based off the song "I think I'm fallin for you" by Coblie Caillat.


**A/N: I was hearing this song on the radio and it sounded exactly like Sonny and Chad. Tell me what you think, and now I officially love this song.****

* * *

**

**I Think I'm Fallin for You**

**One-shot By: Bunnyandchannylove**

**Summary: All the shows are invited to Mr. Condor's house for a party. Will Chad finally make his move, and do the unexpected. Based off the song "I think I'm fallin for you" by Coblie Caillat. **

_**Sonny's Pov**_

Mr. Condor had just made an announcement. He had invited all the shows to his house for a party for everybody's success. He said we should dress formal but also somewhat fancy like dresses for the girls and tuxedos for the boys. As usual Tawni and I went to the shops… well I was dragged and forced to shop with her. Tawni had rampaged through heaps of clothes until she found a hot pink strapless ball gown but was also a formal dress. It had little flower beading at the top of the dress so it looked really Tawni. I just took my time and searched. One dress had really caught my eye. It was a glittering strapless black gown/ formal dress with amazing cascading beading detail. I quickly grabbed it tried it on. After a little squishing and fixing here and there it fit perfectly. It shaped my body but not to reveal too much. After hearing Tawni squealing and jumping up and down about my dress I finally stopped shopping. _**(A/N: Tawni's and Sonny's dresses are on my profile)**_

So right know I'm standing in my apartment fixing my hair like I did it at the secret prom. The limousine was supposed to be here soon so I couldn't wait. Mr. Condor had set out a limousine for each show to pick up everybody from each show. My apartment was the farthest so Grady, Niko, Zora, and Tawni should be in limousine when it reaches my house.

"BEEP!" I heard from the back of my door. I quickly ran out of my room and out of the building. There stood Tawni, Niko and Grady all waiting and dressed amazing, but they all stared at me.

"You look… wow…" Niko exclaimed staring at my dress.

"Really wow…" Grady said just like the Rosso English from England twins _**(The ones on Suite Life Of Zack and Cody and Suite Life On Deck) **_

I blushed and laughed at them.

"But Tawni looks really good too!" I defended the ashamed, embarrassed, sad Tawni that was leaning at the side of the limousine. Niko and Grady shrugged and both ran to get the door. They bickered and fought about who was the better gentleman and who should open the door for Tawni and I. But as Tawni being herself she pushed them both away and got in and I followed behind her.

"Hey guys were is Zora?" I asked examining the Zora free limousine.

"Oh she wanted to be a guard for the party and Mr. Condor was freaked but allowed her." Tawni said filling her nails. I swear that girl filled her nails so many times a day that they were probably going to fall off and break. Soon enough we arrived at a huge mansion with lights and balloons everywhere. The limo parked right in front of the house and two dashing men opened the door for us. I grabbed the side of my dress and held it a little up so I could walk, sort of a like a princess would walk.

Being the sunny, nice me I thanked the guards and the driver. As soon as my cast and I entered the building, one of Mr. Condor's workers popped up in front of us.

"You must be the So Random cast. Mr. Condor says the house is all for you but in less than thirty minutes there will be a dance at the ball room." He gestured his hand to a large room with a dance floor that looked great for slow dancing. He nodded and walked off.

"Come on G, let's find the food!" Niko said running off with Grady trailing behind. Tawni grabbed my arm and pointed. Didn't she learn it was rude to point?

"SONNY!! Those boys look so cute and handsome!!!" She pointed a group of blondes from another show in the studio. I grabbed her arm and took her over there.

"Hi, I'm-." I was about to finish when one of the boys interrupted me.

"Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart, I love your show!" He grinned really widely, and I gave him a smile back. I took out my hand to shake but Tawni 'accidently' pushed me away and shook the boy's hand instead. I just rubbed the back of my head and walked away. But I stopped when I felt a hand grabbed onto my arm. I quickly swerved around and it was none other than the Mayor of Jerks-Ville. He was dressed in a tux that looked just like the one from the secret prom but it was instead a lighter color.

"Hi Chad," I gave him a fake smile and moved his hand away from my arm.

"Hi Sonny…" He looked down to my dress then up to my eyes, "You look really good." He blushed. HE BLUSHED! I MADE CHAD DYLAN COOPER BLUSH!

"You're not too shabby yourself," I grimaced looking to his tux than to his face but avoiding the eyes. I had to admit he looked pretty good. _Oh come on who am I kidding he looked amazing! _But who cares?! _You do! Cause you like him! _No I don't! _Yes you do, just admit it! _

"Sonny!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see the freaked out Chad.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming." I confirmed him, rubbing my temples.

"Let me guess about me," He smirked popping his collar.

"Psh… NO… psh…" My voice got high as an indicator for lying. I hate when that happened.

"Whatever Monroe," He smiled again and walked away. As soon as he was off view I walked to the narrow halls to the ballroom. It was extravagant. There were flashing lights everywhere, and balloons hung at every corner. The DJ that was right by the door picked up the microphone so I rushed to the side wall.

"Hey everybody, the dancing will start soon enough but if you have a song request I will gladly be happy to put it on!" The DJ announced. That's when Chad came in through the doors and whispered something to the DJ. The DJ put on "I think I'm falling for you," By Colbie Caillat. But for some reason Chad stood at the side of the door waiting for something happen. When he caught my eye he winked at me which made me blush.

_**I don't know but...**_

_**I think I maybe **_

_**Fallin' for you**_

_**Dropping so quickly**_

_**Maybe I should **_

_**Keep this to myself**_

_**Waiting 'til I…**_

_**Know you better**_

_**I am trying…**_

_**Not to tell you…**_

_**But I want to…**_

People told me that I liked Chad, and maybe it was true but I wasn't ready to tell him.

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**So I'm hiding…**_

_**What I'm feeling…**_

_**But I'm tired of**_

_**Holding this inside my head**_

But if I did tell him, I don't know what he would say it. He would just probably laugh and contact the magazine companies saying, "Sweet, perky Sonny Monroe had fallen for America's heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper!"

_**I've been spending all my…time**_

_**Just thinking about you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

I was thinking about him a lot, and I maybe falling for him.

_**I've been waiting all my... life**_

_**And now I found you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you...**_

_**I'm falling for you...**_

I turn to see Chad and he was walking to me. He took out his hand as a gesture to dance and I happily accepted by taking his hand.

_**As I'm standing here**_

_**And you hold my hand**_

_**Pull me towards you**_

_**And we start to dance**_

I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist and we moved slowly to the rhythm.

_**All around us **_

_**I see nobody **_

_**Here in silence**_

_**It's just **_

_**You and me**_

It did sort of feel like nobody else was here except us, and I liked feeling that way.

_**I'm trying…**_

_**Not to tell you…**_

_**But I want to… **_

Chad opened his mouth and some unexpected words came out.

"You know why I choose this song… I wanted to tell you, but I'm scared of what you'll say… just like the song…" He looks down, looking shy.

"Just spit out," I brought his chin up and smiled my smile that seemed to cheer up anyone.

"Well… I like you…" He rubbed the back of his head. I stood shocked.

_**Ooh, I just can't take it...**_

_**My heart is racing…**_

_**Emotions keep spinning out...**_

My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do.

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I can't stop thinking about it**_

_**I want you all around me**_

_**And now I just can't hide it**_

"Ditto…" I finally spoke as he looked up and smiled, "The song sounds exactly like me too." I giggled. He stopped dancing and gave me a huge hug, and me being me I hugged him back.

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I can't stop thinking about it**_

_**I want you all around me**_

_**And now I just can't hide it**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you...**_

_**I'm fallin' for you...**_

"So will you be my… girlfriend?" He asked backing away from the hug.

"I'd be honored," I reached up on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and so did I. He pushed a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. He put his hands on my waist and I cupped my hands around his neck and we danced the rest of the night, or party.

_**Oooh, I'm falling' for ya **_

Yes, I was falling. I was falling hard head over heels for Chad Dylan Cooper, and I was just confirmed that he was falling hard for Allison Sonny Monroe.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think!? I WANT TO KNOW!!! PLEASE REIVEW AND STORY, AUTHOR ALERTS AND FAVORITES ARE COUNTED AS REVIEWS TOO! :) :) :) Words: 2,186**


End file.
